1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-fluid dispenser and more particularly pertains to dispensing two fluids either independently or coincidentally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing various fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,441 to O'Meara; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,715 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,590 to Ratcliff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,556 to Thiessen; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,445 to Shinyder; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,381 to Herrmann.
In this respect, the two-fluid dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing two fluids either independently or coincidentally.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved two-fluid dispenser which can be used for dispensing two fluids either independently or coincidentally. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.